One Night to Remember
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: David has promised Carol a night to remember and a night to remember she will get. Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.


The Queen Vic was packed as per usual and Carol was waiting for David to turn up. He had promised her a romantic night tonight and Carol couldn't wait. The thought of what he planned to do to her turned her on no end.

Half past nine.

He should be on his way over now. Carol was drinking vodka and tonic and waiting patiently. He had better Not have stood her up or she would kill him. Literally. She was watching Shirley sing "I want to break free" by Queen and was laughing at Shirleys humour and when Mick began imitating the guitar solo. She was so intrigued by what was on stage she didn't notice David come in. He walked up behind her and said in a low sexy voice, "Look at you enjoying yourself. You should saving all that enthusiasm for tonight." He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Just then Stan wheeled passed and said in an excited voice, "Can I watch you?", David looked shocked but Carol took this as a joke,"Maybe." She remarked giggling then David's hands squeezed her breasts, "Oh Carol You naughty girl." He whispered and Stan stared at them like a old leach. Just then Tina came in and smacked Stan across the head, "Dad, you pervert! Come on, your going home!", she snapped, turning his wheelchair around and leaving the Vic, "But I'll miss the action!", Stan protested. David laughed then and Carol turned towards him, "Shall we go home then?", David asked seductively and Carol, seeing that people were staring, grabbed him and began passionately kissing him. David quickly got into this and everyone began goading them and wolf whistling as the kiss got more intense when they used their tongues. Both Carol and David were oblivious to what was happening around them. Their kissing became more frantic and their tongues danced against each other's mouths. Finally they broke apart and Carol said, "Lets go home." David followed her excitedly and Mick shouted to them, "Enjoy yourself."

Carol had barely got through the door when David pushed her against the wall and began kissing her passionately removing his jacket. "Wow David. I didn't know I was that desirable." Carol whispered. "Oh you are Carol. You really are." David said in a sexy voice, he then began unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her neck. Carol run her fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek. "I'm going to give you a night to remember." David whispered seductively before taking Carol by the hand and leading her upstairs.

Once in the bedroom, Carol ripped Da ids shirt off,feeling his chest and laying kissed on it. David lay on the bed as Carol removed her blouse and bra and stepped out of her skirt before lying on top of him. "I love you so much." She whispered as she licked his nipples which caused him to moan softly, she then kissed his neck and kissed all down his chest. She then undid his belt and pulled his trousers along with his boxers, his hard on popping out. She grabbed it and slid it into her mouth, sucking away as if her life depended on it. "Oooooh. Ooooh" was all that was coming out of David as he tossed and turned his head about. Carol licked the tip before kissing him passionately. David then turned her so that he was on top. He moved his hand down her body, her nipples hardening against his fingertips. He then sucked on each off her breasts as if he was a baby being fed by its mother. Carol stroked his hair and moved softly as David kissed her nipples. He then took of her knickers, she had shaved herself down below. He bent down and kissed there before inserting his tongue inside. "Oh Yeah David." Carol moaned as he licked her. Carol grabbed his head and was enjoying the feel of his tongue between her legs. "Oh God David. Yes, Yes, Yes!", she yelled excitedly as she came. Her juices flowing. David licked away the juices before kissing Carol passionately. Then Carol sat up and David lay down before Carol got into position. She began riding him hard and though she started of slow, she got faster and faster. They moaned and groaned as they moved enjoying the feeling of pleasure as Carol bounced up and down. "Oh God Carol! I think I'm coming!" David yelled and Carol tossed her head back and moaned deeply as David's seamen leaked out inside her. They both tried to get their breath back as Carol lay beside David, their bodies sticky with sweat. David held out his arm for Carol to cuddle in and she rested her head on his chest. "That was definitely a night to remember Mr Wicks." Carol said softly as she kissed his neck, David kissed the top of her head and was about to fall asleep when a voice cried out, "Get in there my son!",David grabbed his dressing gown and went to the window where Stan Carter was shouting up to him. David opened the window and shouted back, "Shut your mouth, You dirty old man!", before closing the window and getting back into bed with Carol who was giggling. David started to feel excited again and he pounced on her. This was definitely going to be a night to remember.

The End


End file.
